Death by Crucifixion/Transcript
Chief Samuel King: Good day, gentlemen! I'll go straight to business: does the name Gordon Michelli ring a bell? Jones: Isn't he the director of the Red Company construction corporation? I HATE those guys, they're only interested in profit! Samuel: Spare me your personal considerations, Jones. Michelli was found dead on the Gooseberry Lane construction site! Go there, and figure this out! Chapter 1 Investigate Construction Site. David Jones (shocked): Well that's something you don't see every day! ... I hope this doesn't mean crucifixion is coming back in style! Jones: All jokes aside, I've never had to look for a religious killer before. It sounds like a contradiction to me... Jones (thoughtfully): Hopefully this torn card and Michelli's autopsy will shed some light on this sordid crime. Autopsy the Victim's Body. Nathan: Gordon Michelli must have suffered a great deal; he was flogged and slowly bled to death. Nathan: I also found traces of whiskey on his body, although the blood test shows Michelli didn't drink. Jones, you know what it means... your killer drinks whiskey! Jones: Haha, I knew it! Didn't I say I knew it, ? Examine Torn Card. Jones: This business card belongs to a psychologist: Dr. Lawrence Bishop. Let's go see what he has to say about all this! Ask Dr. Bishop about the murder. Dr. Bishop: Mr Michelli is dead? How unfortunate! I met him when I was recruited as a psychologist in his company. Jones: Do you know if he had any trouble with his workers? Anyone who might have wished him dead? Dr. Bishop (thoughtfully): Hm, two names come to mind, yes. Ed Miller, the union representative, has developed some kind of persecution complex towards his employer. Dr. Bishop: And Frank Janovski, the project manager, drinks whiskey all day long; alcohol makes him remarkably violent. Michelli was about to fire him. (After talking to Dr. Bishop) Jones: If that Frank drinks whiskey on the job, I don't want to live in the houses he builds! Jones: Anyway, let's go see what he and his pal Ed have to say about their boss's death. Ask the project manager about the victim. Jones: Mr Janovski, I heard Mr Michelli was about to fire you. You must be pretty relieved he's dead, aren't you? Frank: Me? Fired?! You must be joking! I'm the only person keeping this goddamn project from crumbling to dust! Frank (angrily): The site is vandalized almost every night, and Miller's formal complaint to your Police hasn't change a f**king thing! Jones (thoughtfully): A complaint, you say? , I think we should head back to the station and look into this! Investigate Third Floor. (Before investigating Third Floor) Jones (annoyed): Great, Ramirez's the one in charge of complaints, and of course he isn't there. Well, we can't just wait for him. Jones: , I'll let you exercise your sleuthing skill on his desk! (After investigating Third Floor) Jones: What the... it looks like a bomb exploded in this drawer! It'll take us forever to find Michelli's complaint! Examine Drawer. Jones (excitedly): There it is! Michelli's complaint! Jones: And look who's finally arrived! RAMIREZ! Get your ass over here! Do you have any leads on the vandalism of Gooseberry Lane? Ramirez: You don't know? I caught the gypsies getting drunk and vandalizing the construction site! Their leader's Nikolay Woloch, I locked him up! Jones: Talk about serendipity! , let's go interrogate this Woloch guy! Ask Nikolay Woloch about vandalism. Jones: Mr Woloch, you're in trouble. Mr Michelli was found dead on the construction site you and your buddies vandalized yesterday! Nikolay (furiously): I've never heard of that guy. And I bet you have nothing on us about that stupid construction site. You never have anything, you scum! Jones: I'd cooperate if I were you! With your criminal record, we can keep you behind bars for a long time! Nikolay: Ha, be my guest! This is high livin': a roof over my head, food on my plate, and all that free of charge! What else could I ask for?! (After talking to Nikolay Woloch) Ramirez (curiously): <Rank> , have you noticed that huge cross Nikolay's wearing? That's relevant to your case, right? Jones: Actually it is! , that cross is pretty hard to miss but still, better write down that Nikolay's a Christian! Ask the union representative about the victim. Ed: I know it's not very Christian-like, but I cannot mourn the death of such a corrupt man. Jones (confused): ... could you elaborate, please? Ed: Michelli had absolutely no respect for sacred spaces! There used to be a church here! But Michelli's greed was so strong, he made us tear it down to the ground! Ed: Do you know what it's like? Working for such a man?! I hope God forgave him for his sins, but as I said, I will not mourn his death. Chapter 2 David Jones: Okay! Let's regroup. We've got a crucified man, two disgruntled employees, and some kind of psychologist. Not much to go on... Ramirez: Inspector Jones, , remember the gypsies I caught? Ramirez: Their leader, Nikolay, INSISTS on speaking with you! Jones: Great! , business has picked up again! Nikolay Woloch wants to talk to you. Jones: So, Nikolay! Still enjoying our five star accommodations? Nikolay: For God's sake, let me out! They told me my wife's about to give birth! It's bad luck to miss your son's birth! Jones: Well, you know what you have to do... Nikolay: F**k! I'm not a snitch! ... look, we just go to the construction site to goof around, drink some whiskey... Nikolay: It's the old loonie who keeps breaking stuff! Nikolay: People say she's cursed. She lives in that old parking lot, the one on Calgary Avenue. (After talking to Nikolay Woloch) Jones: So Nikolay and his buddies drink whiskey, eh? Those are some fancy gypsies we've got here! Investigate Parking Lot. Jones: What are overalls with the Red Company logo doing there? It's not exactly the best place to change clothes...! Jones: And look, there's blood on them! This might have been worn by our killer. We need to send it to Grace for a full check-up! Jones: Damn, I almost forgot! We must also find that old loonie! Without a description, it won't be... wait, that woman, over there! It must be her! Interrogate the crazy old woman. Linda: Who are you?! Go away, demons! AWAY!! ... In Nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti... Jones: Please, calm down. We're police officers. Last night, you were seen vandalizing the construction site on Gooseberry. We have some questions for you. Linda: I knew it! The Devil sent you! You are in cohort with the demons, but God will punish you! He will punish the heathens for tearing down his sacred home!! (After talking to Linda Lovara) Jones: Ooookay. Nikolay didn't exaggerate, she's crazy alright! And I'm picking up slight religious vibes, aren't you, ? Jones: Let's bring her back to the station. It'll give us a chance to see if we have anything on her. Jones: Hey, Ramirez! Do you have anything on a certain Linda Lovara? Ramirez: The name sounds familiar... but, uh, if truth be told, I've no idea where that info is... sorry. Jones: Aren't you supposed to make us SAVE time? ... C'mon , let's have another look at this scatterbrain's desk. Investigate Ramirez's Desk. Jones: So Linda Lovara does have a criminal record... and boy! It's one of a kind! Jones: An officer found her stone drunk, lashing herself in the middle of the street! And she... smashed her bottle of whiskey on the head of the poor bastard! Jones: Unsurprisingly, she was tried and put in an Institution. She ran away after her psychiatrist was banned on grounds of malpractice. Jones: And to top it all, she's addicted to Nevrax. Y'know, I think we should write this down, as well as the fact she drinks whiskey. It might come in handy. Jones: As for her doctor's name... damn, it's smudged. , d'you think you could decode his ID? Examine Police Record. Jones: Good job on deciphering the doctor's ID on Linda's police record, ! Let's send it to Alex, see what he comes up with. Analyze Doctor's ID. Alex: Your doctor's ID belongs to a certain Bishop. Does it ring any bell? Jones (shocked): You bet it does! Did you find anything about him? Alex: Oh yeah. Pretty suspicious fellow: he was banned from practice a few years ago and kicked out of Grimsborough's psychiatric hospital. Jones: Which means Bishop and Linda must have met there... this is getting confusing. We need to talk to these two again! Interrogate Dr. Bishop about Linda Lovara. Dr. Bishop: Yes, I treated Mrs Lovara a few years ago. Unfortunately, I was never able to cure her schizophrenia. Jones: OR, they didn't let you finish your dirty work! We know you've been banned from practice! Dr. Bishop: Think what you will. My... colleagues, did not share my views on the relaxing qualities of carefully dosed whiskey. It helped me bond with the patients! Jones: I can't blame you for liking whiskey, but on the job? Really? Talk to Linda Lovara about Dr. Bishop. Linda (affectionately): You... you know Dr. Bishop? Oh, but that's wonderful! Isn't he a great man? He is my guardian angel... Jones: If you say so... Do you know why Mr Bishop was banned from practice? Linda: They understood nothing, nothing! Heathens, all of them! Dr. Bishop was a saint! He knew that the Bible is the answer to all sorrow! Linda: His faith saved me! But those demons, the ones who kept me captive... they couldn't stand it! They were afraid of him! They cast him away!!! (After talking to Linda Lovara) Jones: Linda clearly has issues, but at least now we know that Bishop is a bit of a religious nut! Analyze Overalls. Grace: The overalls you found on the parking lot were a goldmine! Thank God you've got to help you out, right Jones? Grace: The blood came up positive for Michelli: those overalls were worn by your killer! Grace (excitedly): And I found a little surprise in its pockets: Nevrax pills! It's a powerful antidepressant with equally powerful side-effects. Grace: I hope your killer doesn't drink alcohol, guys! Mixed with Nevrax, it tends to make people completely lose touch with reality! Jones (shocked): ... you're joking, right? , tell me she's joking! Jones (judgmentally): So our killer likes washing their Nevrax down with whiskey... and is probably batshit insane! That's REALLY comforting! Chapter 3 David Jones: We still haven't found our killer. If King hears about this, there'll be hell to pay, . Samuel: Jones, ! How are things going with the murder of Michelli? Have you found his killer yet? Jones: Chief! Oh, things are going splendidly, aren't they ? Splendidly! We're this close to getting the killer behind bars! Jones: Sh*t! Desperate times call for desperate measures. We should go have another chat with Frank and Ed. Jones: And it would probably be a good idea to have a look at the car on which we found the overalls, too. Ask Frank Janovski about Nevrax pills. Frank: Sure, Dr. Bishop's been prescribing me Nevrax for months! It's the only thing that keeps me going in this hellish job! Jones: You too?! I wonder what's making you all so depressed. Is it building crap houses or destroying churches? Frank: See?! It's because of a**holes like YOU that I take these meds! Now get the f**k out of my construction site, NOW! Ask Ed Miller about Nevrax pills. Ed: Am I on antidepressants? Yeah, actually. I'm on something like Nevral- something, or maybe Nevrax... Ed: Anyway, I couldn't have afforded the pills without Dr. Bishop's help! He said it was expensive, and gave me some from his own private stash! Jones: Wait, you're telling us Bishop takes Nevrax too? Ed: Of course! Y'know, being a doctor, listening to people complaining everyday... It must be pretty depressing! (After talking to Frank Janovski and Ed Miller) Jones: Since we're here, we might as well take a look at that workbench over there. Whad'ya say ? Investigate Workbench. Jones: ... I could SWEAR this wasn't here the first time we came! Or was it, ? Jones: Anyway, for it to be covered in blood like that, it's clear it HAD to be used to crucify Michelli! We've got our murder weapon alright! Jones: Wait, have you seen the blood on that plank, ? I bet you anything it's our killer's! Let's get a sample! Examine Bloody Plank. Jones: , you should consider a career as a lab rat! Let's send the blood you collected on that plank to Grace! Analyze Blood. Grace: You were right, the blood on that plank is the killer's. They've got a rather rare bloodtype: AB+. This should help with your investigation! Jones: It'd be the devil if it DIDN'T help! You really are amazing, Grace. Grace: As if I hadn't heard that joke a thousand times before. But thank you, silly. Investigate Broken Car. Jones: Ugh, what is that stink?! ... , d'you think you could take a look inside this old barrel? Examine Barrel. Jones: Good job, ! We finally have a new lead! We must get these gloves to Grace straight away! Analyze Gloves. Grace: Surprise, surprise: the blood on those gloves belongs to your victim. Grace (gladly): But guess what else I found inside them? Some gray hair! ... Unfortunately, the roots are unusable for DNA. Jones (gladly): At least now we know our killer has got gray hair! Thanks, Grace! After completing all tasks... Jones: Well! I think we finally have what we need to put our killer behind bars. Care to call them in, ? Take care of the killer now! Jones: The game is up, doctor! We've got your blood, your hair... Jones: We know you crucified Gordon Michelli on the construction site! Dr. Bishop (innocently): You give me too much power. Gordon came to me for help. He wished to atone his sins. I only helped him do so. Jones (confused): Atone for his sins? What the hell are you talking about?! Dr. Bishop: Michelli's greed was so strong, he destroyed the town's oldest church to make more money! This is a Capital Sin! Jones: Are you telling me Michelli ASKED you to kill him?! Dr. Bishop: Who said anything about murder? Mr. Michelli lashed himself, as penance. I only helped him carry his cross. Jones: If Michelli agreed on that little show, why did we find your business card torn to shreds? Dr. Bishop (sweating): It was... merely a slip-up. He quickly came back to his senses. Jones: You really are a nutcase, Dr. Bishop! You're under arrest. Anything you say can and will be held against you... Judge Hall: Silence in Court! Mr Bishop, you stand accused of the murder of Gordon Michelli. What do you have to say for yourself? Dr. Bishop: It does not matter. Your "justice" has no value compared to God's! Judge Hall: ... if you think so. I take it these are your last words? Judge Hall: Mr Bishop, the Court recognizes you as being mentally ill and sentences you to confinement in a psychiatric institution for criminals. Dr. Bishop: Thank you, your honor, for making a martyr of me. I know God will reward my sacrifice on the real Judgement Day! Jones: My ex-wife always wanted me to see a shrink. She said she'd help me "deal with the stress of my job"! Jones (relieved): ...seeing Bishop, I'm reeeeally glad I never agreed to go! Can you imagine what he might have done to me?! Jones: Anyway! I need a change of scenery. How about getting a beer to celebrate a case well solved, ? Additional Investigation Chief Samuel King (proudly): Another case closed, thanks to you both! Excellent work, ! Samuel: But as always, I'm sure you can keep busy until your services are again required on a murder scene! Samuel: Ah, also, for some reason Mr Woloch is still gracing us with his very vocal presence. Could you two go see what he wants? Ed Miller wants to talk to you. Ed: Oh great, I was just looking for help! Jones (questioningly): What is the matter, Mr Miller? Ed (remembering): I've been looking for a set of hex keys since this morning, but I keep turning up empty handed! Ed: Frank's always looking for a reason to bend my ears. If I don't get a move on with my work, I'm gonna get it for sure! Jones (annoyed): Frank really seems like a handful! What do you say, ? Shall we have a look around the site? Investigate Construction Site. Jones: A toolbox? , don't you think Ed's looked through all those already? Jones: Okay, if you insist. But first you'll have to figure out the lock's combination! Examine Toolbox. Jones (proudly): I can't believe how fast you managed to open the lock on that toolbox, ! Jones: You know, sometimes I wonder if you weren't a thief in a past life. That would sure explain a lot! Jones: Well, now that the box is open, let's have a look inside! Examine Open Toolbox. Jones: Well I'll be... A set of hex keys! Jones: I can't believe Miller didn't even search that toolbox! Let's go give him a piece of our mind, ! Talk to Ed Miller. Jones: Here are your hex keys, Ed! We found them, oh surprise... in a toolbox! Ed (nervously): Ha... hehe. I... could swear I looked in that one... Jones: Sure. Thank god 's much better than you at finding stuff! Ed: Thanks a lot, ! Here, please, share my lunch! My wife always packs up a ton for my lunch! Nikolay wants to talk to you again. Nikolay: Finally! Someone competent! , you've got to help me, please! Jones: Whoa, calm down! What's so urgent you need to bother us? Nikolay: My wife's giving birth, remember?! I wanted to join her, but that stupid cop lost the info about the hospital she's at! Jones (shouting): Be careful how you speak about Officer Ramirez, pal! He's a great asset to our force! Jones: However, since he's very busy, we'll find that paper for you. Just this once! (After talking to Nikolay Woloch) Jones: I can't believe I just took Ramirez's defense. Oh, stop laughing, ! Jones: Knowing him, that paper could be anywhere. Let's have a look around the room! Investigate Third Floor. Jones: I'd recognize that sloppy handwriting anywhere! I'm sure this torn paper's the one we're looking for! Jones: I can't believe Ramirez just tore it up though! That's what happens when you write stuff on the first piece of paper you find! Jones: But it doesn't matter. I bet you can piece this paper back up in 10 seconds, with your skills! Examine Torn Paper. Jones (giving praise): Well done, ! This must be the info Nikolay's looking for! Jones (confused): I can't read a thing. Grimsbo... rough... hosp... ital... Damn it, I've never seen anyone write so badly! Jones (innocently): Oh I don't care. Let's give it to Nikolay and let him try to read it! The sooner he leaves the station, the better I'll feel! Give hospital info back to Nikolay. Jones: Here you are, Nikolay! All the info you need is on this paper. Nikolay (furiously): ... are you kidding me? I can't read any of this! Jones: What are you talking about? It's clearly written Grimsborough Hospital, right there! Nikolay: What about the room number?! How am I supposed to find my wife, try every room in that f**king hospital?! Jones: You little... Damnit. , I'll let you handle this. I might just lose my temper otherwise! Examine Room Number. Jones: Thanks, ! With that room number, Nikolay will finally leave us alone! Let's go give him the news! Give room number back to Nikolay. Jones: Here's your room number! And you can thank ! If it had been up to me, you would still be waiting! Nikolay: No kidding... Nikolay: Thanks, ! I just hope my wife hasn't given birth without me! Jones: Congratulations for the kid! But please, don't feel the need to visit again! Linda needs to talk to you. Linda: Oh I knew God would answer my prayers! Inspectors, you are the ones I've been looking for! Jones: ... she's as bonkers as ever. What's the matter, miss Lovara? Linda (crying): I want to pay a visit to poor Doctor Bishop, but I cannot find my healing stone! I cannot hope to help the doctor without my stone! Jones: I'm... sorry for your stone, but we're cops, not housemaids. Linda (devil horns): Help me find this priceless jewel or by the Saints in Heaven you shall feel my wrath!! Jones: Eek! (After talking to Linda Lovara) Jones: Sorry . I just don't want to run the risk of being cursed by that loonie! Let's have a look around the parking lot, okay? Investigate Parking Lot. Jones: You really think this broken trinket might be Linda's all-powerful healing stone? I'm not even sure it can be repaired! Examine Smashed Gemstone. Jones (proudly): I... guess I should have known you'd manage to restore that gemstone, ! Great work! Jones: Now what do you say we hand it to Grace, find out whether it's got any value, spiritual or otherwise? Analyze Gemstone. Grace: I hope you weren't planning to sell this to a jeweler, guys! This stone is 100% stained glass! Jones: I knew it! Jones: Linda would be disappointed though... well, if she stopped shouting long enough to listen to us! Jones: Let's go give her stone back but... let's not tell her it's fake, alright ? Give her gemstone back to Linda Lovara. Jones: Linda, found your healing stone! Linda: My precious stone! Oh, thank you so much! You're angels! Angels! Jones: Yup, angels. That's us alright! Linda (affectionately): I can go see the doctor now! But please, take this, as a token of my gratitude! Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts